


Update! Coming home!

by Stevey57



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevey57/pseuds/Stevey57





	Update! Coming home!

I’m back guys!! Sorry for the tome away! Work can just be so crazy! I’m going to make this one a long chapter so please give me a few days. Comment for what you would like to see coming up!


End file.
